


A snake's painful strike.

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: News clippings [16]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, No one dies though lol, RP based, There's a bit of backstory in the note, and the older one thought the best thing to do was attempt to kill Spot, but the basics? Two asshole twins got kicked out of Brooklyn, the note is hella long btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Race shivered slightly as he hugged himself tighter, wondering what he was going to say to Spot. Now that he had time to think about it, he knew he had overreacted this morning during the argument but he hated laying in the bedroom, all alone in the lodging house as everyone else was out selling and having fun...But he could understand why Spot was worried about him. Newsies couldn't afford to be sick and Spot was protective of his boys and that included him.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: News clippings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A snake's painful strike.

**Author's Note:**

> The two chunks of dialogue in the ‘flashback’ is torn straight from the rp lmao. I played Spot, Hotshot and the twins while he played Race and Splasher. 
> 
> Now, a bit of backstory for this (well mainly two of the characters). Viper and Jumper are two of my ocs and they’re asshole twins:
> 
> Viper: Older by a few minutes and the most dangerous of the pair. He’s known for manipulating anyone he could and waiting for the right moment to strike, hence his nickname. His favorite target is Jumper, who he’s convinced that he has to listen to/do everything he says because he’s the elder of the two and the only family he has left. He’ll drop Jumper the second he could if it meant he’d get an advantage. 
> 
> Jumper: The younger of the two and easily manipulated. He doesn’t like what he does but does whatever Viper orders him to. He’s the one who will ‘jump’ into a fight and do the dirty work needed. 
> 
> The two got kicked out for a range of things including beating up the little kids and trying to overthrow Spot and Hotshot. Due to their behavior and threats, Spot sent runners to the other boroughs to warn them about the pair and each borough decided to blacklist them both. After being kicked out, Viper got super pissed and decided the best thing to do would be to oh you know attempt to fucking kill Spot and overtake Brooklyn like that. After a while, the two started working at the refuge (something else Jumper hated) but Viper got even more pissed after the strike because it got shut down and ignored Jumper’s urges to get a job somewhere else. 
> 
> Jumper has slightly redeemed himself. He got so tired of everything and decided to stand up for himself. How? He just dragged Viper to a police offer and turned them in so they’re now behind bars!
> 
> Anyway, onto the story!

Race shivered slightly as he hugged himself tighter, wondering what he was going to say to Spot. Now that he had time to think about it, he knew he had overreacted this morning during the argument but he hated laying in the bedroom, all alone in the lodging house as everyone else was out selling and having fun...But he could understand why Spot was worried about him. Newsies couldn't afford to be sick and Spot was protective of his boys and that included him.

Shaking his head, he sighed softly, empty pape bag lightly bouncing against his leg, he decided to say whatever popped into his head when he was standing face to face with his boyfriend. Looking up from his feet, he froze, blood running cold as he noticed a small crowd gathered by the pier. Before he even registered it, he found himself shoving his way through the startled crowd, freezing once more when he spotted what was going on, brain both running a thousand miles an hour yet blank and empty at the same time, eyes darting between Spot, looking calm as ever on this makeshift 'throne' at the pier and the set of twins, one with pure rage on his face while the other shifted from foot to foot, fingers clenching and releasing around the handle of the old wooden bat that rested in his hands, his eyes too darting between the Brooklyn leader and his angry twin, eyes pausing when they noticed Race frozen on the other side of the dock.

He swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the blond as Spot spoke voice level and calm as he looked down at the twins, unaware that his boyfriend was in the crowd. "Viper, you need ta clear out. Hotshot 'nd I gave you three chances and you ruined them all. Now take ya brudder get out."

"We ain't fuckin' leaving Conlon! We fucking lost our jobs causea you damn newsies! You blacklisted us from all the fuckin' boroughs!"

The newsie leader sighed and jumped down from his post. "You did it to yaselves. You 'nd Jumper were the ones beatin' on littles _and_ pickin' fights with us older ones. This shit right here is why ya got your asses kicked out. We don't keep toxic assholes around! Same goes for every other groups out there. No one wants some punk coming in and pickin' fights as well as tryin' ta overthrow anyone more powerful than you. So I'ma tell you once more. Get the fuck outta my turf before I **_throw_** you out myself."

A soft click of two fingers was the only warning Spot got before Jumper was rushing him, quickly slamming the bat down on his shoulder roughly before stumbling back, pale in the face at the grunt. He knew they shouldn't have come back but his brother was insistent that they needed revenge and Viper was older by a few minutes plus he was the only family he had left so he had to obey whatever he said.... _right?_

"Viper. Put. The. Gun. Down." Spot ignored the pain screaming through his shoulder as he stared down the former newsie in front of him. Part of him felt sorry for Jumper, knowing full well the teen was being manipulated every second of the day, forced to do things he clearly didn't want to but still did in hopes of making his brother proud. "Just turn around 'nd walk away. I ain't changing my mind, nor am I giving up my role as leader and handing it to _you_ of all people."

He knew he shouldn't but Spot took a step closer, not even feeling the pain as five bullets tore into his skin, nor did he hear the startled noises of the onlookers as the twins bolted. No...All that mattered was the blond dumbass that had bolted over and taken a bullet for him. "Race? Ya okay?"

Stumbling over, he did his best to appear strong, keeping the fear out of his voice as he looked at the blond on the ground, blood spreading across the Manhattan's shirt slowly from a small wound located on the side of his stomach. "We gotta get ya back to lodging okay?"

Shaking his head, the blond patted a hand on the ground next to him, a silent urge for him to sit down, one which Spot gladly fulfilled, praying that it would at least relieve some of the pain flowing through his body like a tidal wave. "We can't stay here for long okay? We gotta head back and I'll send one o' the fellas over Jack ta let him know what happened." Carefully, he wrapped an arm around the blond, allowing him to sob and shake against him. Spot would cry later, once he was out of the public eye and safe in his tiny bedroom.

"‘m so sorry spot..I didn’t mean what I said this morning..ya ain’t controllin..i’ll try ta not be so annoyin...an’ I'll keep my mouth shut if ya really want me to.”

"Hey...I know ya didn't mean it. We'se were both frustrated and said stuff we didn't mean. I never meant ta make you feel like you were annoyin' or that you needed ta shut up." He carefully rubbed his arm, matching the soft tone his crying lover was using. "I didn't mean ta go off at you like that."

In the haze of his pain, he remembered the fight from the morning, harsh words thrown back and forth over whether Race should spend one extra day or sell that morning which lead with him storming out and running back to Manhattan.

_"I can tell ya holding back coughs n shit! Sides, I'se gonna be telling them all ta sell in pairs n if they'se got a problem wit it, they can take the day off! Ya can wait one more day fa fucks sake so shut up and get back in bed!"_

_“Spot I sell with Rai almost everyday goddammit! if anything I could use bein sick ta sell more damn papes but you won’t let me cause ya gotta be so damn controlling with shit like this! god, Spot! it’s my job to be a damn newsie so let me damn be one for crying out loud! You tryin ta keep me from doin my damn job just cause’a some cold is getting on my damn nerves!”_

"We both meant none o' that and you know it, Pretty Boy...We're fine." Spot forced himself not to smile and kiss the blond's forehead when no one was looking at the sight of a watery smile, one much weaker than the ones that he normally got when he called his boyfriend by his favorite pet name.

He sighed, laying down a bit before closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down, knowing that the twins were long gone by now. Viper may be cocky but even he would stick around after shooting someone with so many witnesses.

Closing his eyes was the wrong thing to do in this situation as Race's breathing instantly picked up, thin hands carefully shaking him. "Don’t pass out on me! Please! Don’t pass out! Spot please!"

"M fine." He smiled weakly, opening his eyes again. "Sun just hit me in the eyes is all." He hummed lightly, tuning everything other than Race out. "It's okay. We're okay."

Finally zoning back into the world around them, he noticed Hotshot running towards the two, closely followed by his own boyfriend, Splasher.

"Shit...The hell happened ta you two?"

"The demon twins is what happened. Assholes got their hands on a gun 'nd thought it'd be fun ta come here and act like smartasses. Well, Viper did. Jumper just did the normal shifting thing 'fore followin' orders."

Hotshot just sighed as he watched Splasher carefully pull Race to his feet before he himself leaned down to help his leader up, fighting back a wince at the look in Spot's eyes. "Good fa you nerds, we ain't too far away from lodging." With a nod to his boyfriend, the two started supporting the others back to the lodging house. Well, more like Spasher supported Race while Hotshot was forced to walk normally with Spot being too stubborn to actually accept help despite the fact he looked ready to collapse.

"Honestly ya moron. Just take the help, Sean. Ain't no one gonna judge."

"Alexander. I'se dunno if the assholes are still hangin' round. Can't let them know they'se got ta me so much."

"You are *fucking* hopeless." He shook his head, gently punching his brother's arm after making sure there were no wounds. Falling silent, the two walked, keeping an eye on not only their boyfriends walking ahead. He couldn't help but worry about the short boy next to him who's breathing seemed to be more and more laboured with each step. If he could, he'd scoop him up and bolt to the lodging house to fix him up, knowing full well that the short one would refuse. He couldn't help but let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw the lodging house down the street.

Hotshot couldn't help but seed up slightly, urging the injured boy alongside him to match the pace. Without looking, he knew people were staring, well, more like staring at the dark stain spreading across Race and Spot's shirts. 

He could tell that Spot was afraid but if it was for himself or Race, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he had to hurry both of them upstairs so he could carefully pull the bullets out of them and stitch them up. He wasn't as good as their 'medic' but damn it, there wasn't enough time to sprint to the other side of Brooklyn to find the lanky boy and drag him back. No. It was up to him and Splasher right now to save their friends.

Biting his lip, he dragged Spot upstairs as carefully as he could, glad Splasher had already gotten Race into Spots room, the tiny medkit the Brooklyn newsies owned resting on the bed next to the blond.

Hotshot honestly wasn't surprised to see Race stumble to his feet, frantically telling him to work on Spot first, despite the shorter boy's protests that he was okay.

Giving up, Hotshot just gently shoved Spot onto the bed, holding back a wince at how his brother looked. Spot may be a force to be reckoned with, but seeing him lying in bed, pale and shivering while doing his best to appear strong just reminded everyone how young he was...How young _all_ of them were.

Shaking his head roughly he carefully stripped his leader, ignoring all the scars ~~and the hickies~~ on the other, instead focusing on carefully pulling out the bullets from his chest, doing his best not to twitch whenever he slipped the pair of tweezers into each small hole until he felt the bullet, carefully pulling it out before dropping it on the bed, only to go back for another one.

Swallowing after he had pulled out all bullets, he pretended not to hear Race struggle to hold back tears as he watched his boyfriend being worked on, watched as Hotshot's hands shook ever so faintly as he carefully stitched up each tiny hole after cleaning each wound.

"Right Higgins. Lay ya twink ass down on your side so I can take the damn bullet out of you. Don't worry, you'se'll get a small scar so you can still pull off ya bullshit 'look how cool I am, look at the scar fuckers' thing."

"Yeah yeah okay." Casting a worried look at Spot who had shuffled closer to the window to make room for him. Sighing, the blond carefully lay down on his side after pulling his shirt off, unable to hold back a wince as his skin pulled slightly at the small movements. Subtly, he clenched the thin sheet below him as he felt cool metal slowly entering the burning wound on his side. It seemed like forever before the tweezers were removed from his body, a soft _clink_ ringing through the room as the newsie above him allowed the bullet to fall into the pile with the others.

After stitching up Race's side, Hotshot nodded to himself and stood up. "Right. I'll leave you two alone fa now. Pull those stitches and you'll be hearin' from me. You don't want that, trust me." He tossed the two clean shirts. "Put those on 'nd leave the dirty ones to me. Now relax 'nd shit. No dirty stuff either! I don't want ta hear you fucking!"

Spot just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Like we don't hear you two goin' at it all the time. Fuck off 'nd get outta my room." Gently, he wrapped an arm around Race, carefully pulling him closer. "That was 'nd order Alexander."

"Yeah yeah Sean. Just no sex until everythin' has healed ya morons." With that, he pulled his own boyfriend out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Smiling, Spot kissed Race's cheek, doing his best to calm his tense lover down. "We're alright Tony. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


End file.
